Ambush
by Winchester and Winchester
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had been asked for 'their' autographs while in the French Mistake world?


_When I was watching some of The French Mistake yesterday, I realized that it would have been hilarious if there had been a scene where the boys had met some fans. So this is my take on how that might have gone down._

* * *

It was a simple enough idea: go off the set and see if they could figure out anything more about where they were. Clint, or was it Cliff, had offered to go with them but Sam and Dean insisted on going alone. What exactly did they need protection from anyways, Dean had asked, earning a shrug from Sam. "More make-up artists?" He'd visibly shuddered.

But maybe bringing Cliff along would have been wise.

_"There they are!"_

The two men stopped mid step and exchanged an unsure look before turning slowly towards the commotion. A group of about fifteen females, ranging from teenagers to 20-somethings, were heading their way, hands waving, smiles plastered on their faces, squeals escaping their lips. Sam grabbed Dean's arm. "Should we run?"

Before Dean could reply, the girls were surrounding them, laughing and talking all at once and saying things like "I'm your biggest fan!" and "Would you sign this?

"Is this an ambush?" Dean asked, his alarm obvious as the small mob bounced and squeezed in around them.

Sam raised his hands and hollered, "Alright, everyone calm down!"

Immediately the group silenced and moved back.

Dean looked at Sam and back to the girls, smiling apologetically. "My acting partner has had a long day," he said, a fake-sincere frown on his face. "He's tired. What can I do for you?"

"Dude," Sam tried to get in before the girls began talking again, attention now wholly set on Dean.

"Can you sign this? Please, Jensen?"

Dean's eyes widened and he looked over the fans to Sam, panicked. "Uh… yes. Yes, I can do that. Jensen would be happy to sign that -" He took the paper from her and he grimaced at the obviously photoshopped picture of his face on what looked to be a male stripper's body. Sam laughed and turned away. "Um are you sure?" The brunette bobbed her head quickly, jumping up and down slightly. "Okay." Dean cleared his throat, turning the picture away so he didn't have to see it. "If you ladies would just give me a moment, I need to discuss some actor stuff with… Jared."

The girls stepped back and nodded, giggling wordlessly between themselves as Dean walked to Sam's side. "What's my name again?"

"Dude, you're not seriously going to sign their stuff."

"Sure, why not? Hey, we're celebrities in this world. We can do whatever we want. This might not be so bad."

"It _is_ so bad. Did you see the picture you're holding?"

Dean glanced back at it and his grimace returned. "Okay, but if that's the worst thing..?"

Sam sighed, frustrated by willing to let Dean have his fun so that these charades would come to an end sooner rather than later. "Jensen Ackles."

"Jensen… is that with an 'in' or 'on'?"

"En."

Dean nodded. "Let's just hope they don't ask for your autograph, Jared Padawhatever." Sam's brows furrowed and he shook his head, ushering Dean to get this over with. "Okay. Oh wait, and how do you spell Ackles..?"

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean a steady push back to where the girls stood. Dean regained his footing and smiled at them as they surrounded him again. He felt in his pocket for something to write with and quickly realized he was without. "Oh, crap, I don't have a pen."

"Don't worry, I have one, you can use mine," A blonde nearby offered, rummaging through her small purse before producing a pen.

Dean took it, grinning flirtatiously back to her. "Wow. Aren't you well stocked?"

The girl nodded. "I sure am."

Swallowing hard, Dean returned his attention to the awful picture slowly signed it, unsure of every letter. As soon as he finished, every other girl in the crowd waved a picture or blank paper out for him. Dean diligently signed each one, making suggestive comments to each female that stood behind the picture, while Sam stood behind him, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed and head shaking.

"Alright, well that was easy enough," Dean stated when he finished and handed the girl's pen back to her.

"Thank you, Jensen," She replied, her shoulders rocking from side to side in an obvious attempt for him to notice her low cut shirt.

"You are welcome."

Dean turned to Sam to offer a mouthed 'wow' at him and Sam immediately slipped his hand around Dean's arm and pulled him away. "Just give us another minute, ladies," he said, forcing a smile. Dean unwillingly followed and jerked his arm away from Sam when they were out of earshot.

Dean laughed quietly, his tongue flicking over his lips. "Still think you're the star of this thing?"

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Those girls are basically throwing themselves at me, what am I going to do, say no?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do."

Dean stared at Sam incredulously. "Why can't we have a little fun here, huh, Sam? What's so wrong with that?"

"Well for starters, apparently I'm married."

The shorter brother sighed and glanced from the girls back to Sam. "Alright, so you can't." He smiled and wagged his eyebrows. "But I can."

Sam straightened. "Who's to say you aren't married?"

Dean's smile faltered and he stuttered through a response before clearing his throat and starting again. "Well who might I be married be to, the chick who played Lillith?" The two paused to consider that before shuddering away the thought. "Alright, fine, I won't sleep with them. But can I at least take them out for dinner?"

"No. Come on, we've gotta go."

"But -"

"_Now_, Dean."


End file.
